Trinsic
Description Trinsic [trin-sick] is the city dedicated to the virtue of Honor, and therefore the headquarters of the paladins of Britannia. Situated north of the Cape of Heroes and south of Paws, the first thing a traveller will see when reaching the city will be its city walls, which span around the whole city, the pride of the inhabitants. Preserving the walls even after the old times of war, in times of danger, a password is needed to pass through one of the three city gates (the law forbids to make it public). Found in the center of the city is the pedestal where once the Rune of Honor rested, although it was stolen, and sold to the Royal Museum in Britain, reflecting the loss of virtue at that time of history. The city stands on a strong economic basis. Being a sea-side city, it has a harbor with a shipwright. The Honorable Hound tavern has a wide array of foods and drinks available. The town also has a healer, provisioner, armory, stables as well as trainers for the fighting arts. In Trinsic, some of the best weapons and armor in Britannia can be brought for a reasonable price. A moongate south of the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City In the time of Ultima I it is mentioned that strong ale of Trinsic would be found in the pubs around Sosaria. Trinsic was founded in the time before Ultima IV after the declaration of Britannia. After the establishment of the virtues, Trinsic became the city of Honor. In Ultima IV, Trinsic was same same size as all of the cities. Trinsic also hadn't changed much in Ultima V, being still surrounded by its city walls, which restricted the city's growth. It was here, where the Sceptre of Lord British was lost to the Shadowlords. Like all of the cities, Trinsic was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After the tyranny, Trinsic grew quickly grew, soon expanding beyond its city walls. While all other towns razed their walls, Trinsic kept them, but new developments were built outside by Ultima VI. Also, the fast growth resulted in poorer roads, often without pavement. By Ultima VII, 200 years later, the city walls were expanded to again surround the enlarged city, and the roads were re-paved, returning the city to its complete look. It was in this Trinsic, where the Avatar started the investigation against the Fellowship, after a brutal murder. The city was flooded and destroyed before Ultima IX. A new city was erected in the lagoon, but the corrupting influence of the column turned the inhabitants lazy and unfaithful, causing the ghosts of the dead to revolt in anger. The Avatar ended this, returning the city to normal. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V Ultima VI * Alastor Gordon: mayor of Trinsic * Brandon: armorer * Harold: horseshoe-maker * Immanuelle: stable woman * Lawrence: tavernkeeper * Mandrake: bard * Sandy: cook * Tobatha: healer And just north of the city: * Andreas: gypsy, con-artist * Arturos: gypsy leader * Wanda: gypsy, prostitute Ultima VII *Apollonia: tavernkeeper; owner of the The Honorable Hound *Caroline: Fellowship recruiter *Chantu: healer *Christopher: blacksmith *Dell: provisioner *Ellen: wife of Klog *Finnigan: mayor *Gargan: shipwright *Gilberto: guard *Inamo: gargoyle immigrant *Johnson: guard *Klog: leader of the Fellowship branch *Markus: trainer *Petre: stablekeeper *Spark: son of Christopher And just outside the walls: *Dustin: actor *Meryl: actress *Paul: director of the "Passion Play" Ultima IX * Fisherman: fisherman * Lindonia: citizen * Lorence: provisioner * Lucero: paladin * Myrea: keeper of the shrine * Raphael: trainer * Rupert: blacksmith * Synnovea: tavernkeeper * Umberto: fisherman * Vidos: guard * Virgil: farmer Things to see * City Walls * The Cheat Room (Ultima VII only) Trivia * In Ultima I Trinsic doesn't appear, but the manual of the remake mentions the region as a producer of strong ale. * In Ultima VII, Trinsic acts as a "training ground", to learn how to play the game. * There is access to a secret cheat room from the blacksmith's shop. Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima V Category:Ultima VI Category:Ultima VII Category:Ultima IX Category:Ultima IV on NES